Chapter 343
|image = Ch 343.png |Release Date = 27 October 2014 |Chapter = 343 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 342 |Next Chapter = Chapter 344}}Grui and Gaitan shake blood off their hands after having killed yet another Union agent on patrol. Whilst Grui complains that there are so many agents around the place, Gaitan deduces that it indicates a high chance of Muzaka appearing in the area. Grui says that Kentas and Lunark should take time to thank them for getting rid of the obstacles but Gaitan thinks that the duo will more likely get angry at them. Grui remembers that the two were never fond of them and it's high time he showed them who their superior is. However, Gaitan reminds him that it would be against their Lord's wish. Grui continues to complain about why the two are so against them when they are going along with the evolving world, in which one has to accept new things to become more powerful. Grui continues, saying that therefore it is right to show the two that they are wrong to be satisfied with the pure power that comes with being a Werewolf. Gaitan says that that can wait until they take care of Muzaka and Grui hopes that his former Lord shows up soon. Grui changes the topic, marvelling at the works of humans and how much they have achieved against all odds. Gaitan reveals that that is the reason why their Lord is residing with the humans: in order to absorb the admirable qualites of mankind. Grui agrees with his Lord's opinion that pets should be grazed and that the whole world will be theirs soon. Elsewhere, Dr. Crombel is engaged in an Elder's meeting, which understandably excludes the 2nd and 5th Elders. The 3rd Elder reports that after having pieced together some incoming information, it is clear that the 2nd Elder has started to work behind the scenes. Crombel grins as things go according to his expectations and the 1st Elder also says that he expected the Elder to react. The 3rd Elder asks him what he intends to do but after a pause, the 1st Elder says that they will watch in silence and stop all operations regarding securing Muzaka as there would be trouble if the 2nd Elder found out about their efforts to capture the former Werewolf Lord. The 3rd Elder agrees and then apologises to Crombel. Crombel is bemused by this and the 3rd Elder says that should Muzaka be available to him, he would have been a great help in Crombel's experiments. Crombel grins and says that he cannot do anything about it but both Elders praise Crombel for yielding such successful results even without the key component to experiment on. Crombel pretends to be flattered and the 3rd Elder leaves after asking Crombel to continue with the experiment and that concludes the meeting. Crombel walks towards a lab and the door slides firmly shut behind him. In the large room reveals a huge tube containing Muzaka himself, who is willingly being experimented on. Crombel calls for him and says that he heard a very amusing thing. Muzaka opens his eyes and looks at him and the Elder reveals to him that his pack has begun the hunt for their former Lord. Muzaka looks at the Elder with a deadly look. At Ye Ran, Regis has returned to hear something completely odd. The children explain to him that they think that Raskreia's absence must be the reason for Rai's depression and Regis sees that they are hugely mistaken and quite rightly so. Regis tells them that they are wrong but when the children ask him why, he cannot give a firm answer. Shinwoo and Ikhan ask him to consider the time from when Rai looked so depressed and Regis starts to become convinced that could be the reason, furthermore when he asks Seira if she agrees and she doesn't completely disagree. As Regis is caught in a shock, the boys approach Rai to sympathize with him but Rai sits there, very confused. Both Yuna and Suyi ask where they are going to go but the boys tell the girls to stay out of men's business. The girls start to complain but Shinwoo ignores them and calls for Regis to join in. As Regis hesitantly join the group, Shinwoo remembers one other particular person to invite... At Frankenstein's Residence, Rael is seen vacuuming the house with great care. When he hears his phone ring, he stops and wonders who is the caller. When he finds out that it's Shinwoo, he asks him why he called him and how he managed to get the number but when he reveals that it was Seira who gave him the number, Rael immediately calms down. When Shinwoo calls him 'big bro' and asks him if he has any spare time today, Rael gets irritated by the fact that they think that they can call him a bro but Shinwoo ignores him and tells him to come out and join them. Rael demands explanation to why he thinks that he can order him around and when Shinwoo tells him that it's a meeting for the lonely men, Rael gets very angry and rebukes him for inviting him to such a pathetic meeting. But Rael becomes silent at once, with his hand shaking in anger, when Shinwoo reminds him that he has been rejected several times by Seira. Category:Chapters